Memorias Perdidas
by dabria99
Summary: Vivir, desde aquel día, cuando despertó en la base de los revolucionarios es lo único que Sabo ha hecho durante toda su vida, sobrevivir. Pero cuando una brillante sonrisa aparece en un cartel de recompensa todo su mundo se desmorona y las memorias perdidas en la niebla de su cabeza deciden salir.
1. Prólogo

**One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

En medio de una ciudad se oían unos pasos apresurados, el viento fuerte azotaba el cielo y las nubes que lo cubrían completamente le daban un aspecto mucho más sombrío, los pasos siguieron acelerando.

Un joven rubio, con un alto sombrero de copa era el dueño de aquellos pasos, la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro era casi invisible a ojos de cualquier extraño, ya que al ser una marca característica siempre se encontraba oculta a ojos externos, Sabo nunca se permitiría ser tan descuidado con su aspecto, ser un revolucionario implicaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era trabajar con Koala, al estimar el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a la base aceleró el paso, no podía llegar tarde de nuevo o su compañera lo mataría.

Su misión fue dada por Monkey D. Dragon, el líder del ejército revolucionario, consistía en espiar a una importante organización de la Marina que probablemente estaba infiltrada entre piratas, debido a la complejidad de la misma tuvo que partir solo, por precaución.

A Sabo no le gustaban las misiones en solitario, desde niño las había detestado.

Ya que era en esos momentos, cuando se encontraba lejos de sus amigos, completamente solo, cuando más sentía aquello que le calaba el alma. Vacío. Soledad. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, él sentía que le faltaba algo, una pieza fundamental de su ser, pese a la abrumadora cantidad de amigos que tenía, pese a que a todos los apreciaba más que a su vida, Sabo se sentía incompleto; Koala lo sabía, esa era justamente la razón por la cual se preocupaba en exceso.

No era un secreto que el rubio no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido en su infancia, la vida de Sabo empezaba junto con los revolucionarios, normalmente no tenía problemas respecto a eso, pero en su soledad era distinto, en esos momentos era solo una cascara vacía, un pedazo incompleto y, aunque él mismo no lo notara, aquello lo estaba matando.


	2. Capítulo 1

**One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

En un bar relativamente pequeño, sin mucha clientela, en las afueras de la Isla de Drum, con su tradicional sombrero naranja y un abrigado manto negro, se encontraba sentado el Comandante de Segunda División de los Piratas de Barbablanca, Portgas D. Ace, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo pintada en el rostro. En su mano se encontraba un cartel de recompensa que rezaba lo siguiente.

**_SE BUSCA_**

**_MONKEY D. LUFFY_**

**_VIVO O MUERTO_**

**_30 000 000 B_**

Lo había hecho, su hermanito realmente lo había conseguido. La primera vez que vio el cartel, según sus nakamas, había, literalmente, enloquecido, pero no pudo evitarlo, Ace se sintió eufórico al ver que Luffy finalmente había salido al mar, al notar que seguía persiguiendo su sueño, con esa brillante sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba, todo eso pudo con él, se sentía tan orgulloso que podía morir, por lo que se encargó de presumirlo con todo el mundo, principalmente con su padre.

Lastimosamente poco después ocurrió una desgracia, Ace gruñó al recordar a Teach, tan rápido como había llegado su felicidad, había llegado su tristeza.

Algo punzó en su pecho al recordar a Thatch, el segundo hermano que perdía.

—No —se dijo, negó levemente con la cabeza—, Sabo fue distinto…

Porque Sabo fue un niño que murió sin conocer la libertad, Ace fue un niño que perdió a su hermano sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero Thatch era un gran hombre, un gran amigo, un gran hermano, que fue asesinado por un ser querido, y Ace también era un hombre, que se creía fuerte, y aun así no pudo evitar la desgracia.

Volvió a mirar el cartel en su mano.

—No voy a perderte a ti también, Lu—el cariño era palpable en su voz, de pronto una abrumadora añoranza lo golpeó, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces decidió que necesitaba ver a su hermanito, después de todo, habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo había hecho, por lo que sin perder tiempo se aseguró de dejarle un mensaje.

Podían pasar años, podían ser dos hombres formados, ambos piratas con diferentes tripulaciones, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba las cosas, sin importar el lugar o el tiempo, Luffy seguía siendo su pequeño hermano, y como el mayor, era su trabajo velar por su seguridad.

Con una sonrisa partió del lugar, olvidando pagar sus cuentas y perseguido por el dueño del bar.

_**I**_

En Báltigo, en la base del ejército revolucionario, sentado en su oficina se encontraba Dragon, una leve sonrisa impregnaba su rostro, fenómeno inusual para su persona. Tomando el cartel de recompensa abandonó la diáfana habitación, dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito.

Parado, mirando hacia el este, pensó en su familia, su hijo.

No pudo evitar aquel sentimiento abrumador del que fue presa su cuerpo, era un padre después de todo, un padre que pese a la distancia se sintió orgulloso, su hijo era increíble. La añoranza que nunca lo abandonada lo atravesó como una flecha, más fuerte que nunca, echaba de menos a su hijo, a su Luffy, por lo que por una vez en su vida la impulsividad de su padre lo dominó, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado lo decidió.

Iba a hacerle una visita a su hijo.

**_II_**

En otro lugar de la base revolucionaria, el cartel con la sonriente cara del pirata novato también era víctima de un escrutinio casi desesperado.

Sabo no sabía qué pensar. Se levantó ese día con el humor de siempre, regalándoles sonrisas a sus camaradas, amigos, a quienes consideraba su familia; todo parecía avanzar con normalidad hasta la llegada del periódico, que naturalmente traía consigo los carteles de recompensa. El joven jefe, un ser de naturaleza curiosa, no lo pensó demasiado cuando se acercó a observar las novedades del mundo, rutina, rutina y más rutina, cuando de pronto, ya no era una rutina, no podía ser una rutina aquella espesa nube de tristeza devastadora que como manto caliente lo cubrió.

El sentimiento familiar, solo le había ocurrido una vez en el pasado, con el cartel de uno de los comandantes del Barbablanca.

A toda velocidad huyó del lugar con el cartel en mano, Koala lo observó preocupada y no tardó en seguirlo. Sabo llegó a su habitación, víctima de un ligero temblor abrió un cajón y sacó el otro cartel, uno en la mano derecha, el otro en la izquierda, los miró abrumado, un sentimiento intenso lo carcomía, pero el rubio no se explicaba la razón y eso solo aumentaba la inquietud.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Miraba los rostros de Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Luffy intentando responder esas preguntas, la niebla en sus recuerdos pasados quería disiparse, sin embargo, no era suficiente, la oscuridad aún estaba presente en la mente de Sabo, Koala llegó en ese instante.

— Sabo-kun— expresó preocupada—, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?

¿Cómo responder algo que ni él mismo entendía? Un pesado suspiro escapó de su cuerpo.

— No lo sé, Koala— apretó los puños—. No lo sé.


	3. Capítulo 2

**One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

En medio del vasto océano, en algún lugar del East Blue, un pequeño barco velero llevaba orgullosamente el Jolly Roger de joven tripulación pirata, los Sombrero de Paja.

Nami como de costumbre, tras un buen baño y el desayuno de Sanji se dispuso a leer el periódico que había comprado esa misma mañana.

—Nami, ¿por qué te molestas en comprar esas cosas siempre?—preguntó distraídamente Usopp, quien en ese momento estaba preparando unas mezclas para usar como arma.

—Esto—dijo la navegante, señalando el periódico—es lo que una persona normal lee todos los días para no volverse idiota.

Usopp solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a continuar con su labor.

Casi perezosamente la pelinaraja se sentó en una de las esquinas más alejadas de las mandarinas para iniciar su lectura, ya que su capitán y el nuevo cocinero, Sanji, estaban en una disputa.

— ¡No dejaré que tomes las preciosas mandarinas de Nami-san!—exclamó valerosamente el rubio.

—Tengo hambre y lucen deliciosas. ¿Por qué no habría de comerlas?

—No, es no.

— ¡Entonces dame comida! ¡Sanji!—la queja infantil junto a los ojos de cachorro casi conmueven el corazón del cocinero, casi.

—Por poco acabas con nuestros suministros hace solo 10 minutos. No hay comida y punto.

—Sanji, tacaño.

— ¡No soy tacaño!

Y siguieron discutiendo, Nami los ignoró al proseguir con su lectura, hasta que algo se cayó del diario.

Ella lo miró curiosa, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al hacerlo.

— ¡Noooo!—lloró Nami y todos se acercaron a ella preocupados, en especial Sanji.

—Mellorine, ¿qué está mal?

—Es horrible, estamos muertos, totalmente muertos—sollozando señaló el papel que aún se mantenía en el suelo.

_**SE BUSCA**_

_**MONKEY D. LUFFY**_

_**VIVO O MUERTO**_

_**30 000 000 de berries**_

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Ya tengo una recompensa!—exclamó Luffy felizmente, se acercó a su primer nakama completamente emocionado— ¡Mira, Zoro, ya tengo recompensa!— el espadachín sonrió contento y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

El chico de goma no podía con la felicidad, su cuerpo vibraba completamente iluminado, nunca se le había visto una sonrisa más grande ni más contenta, corrió hacia Sanji, luego hacia Usopp, incluso abrazó a Nami, quien todavía se encontraba sollozando por todos los marinos y cazarrecompensas que los perseguirían sin parar.

El francotirador logró sacarle el cartel a un emocionado Luffy tras unos minutos y lo observó con curiosidad.

— ¡Mira, Sanji, yo también salgo en la foto!—ahora el que vibraba contento era Usopp.

— Por qué estás tan emocionado, solo es tu espalda.

— Estás celoso, esfuérzate más y también tendrás una foto—exclamó petulante.

Sanji le dio una patada, irritado, en el fondo también quería una foto, aunque sea de espalda.

— Oye bruja, por allí hay una isla, ¿ya estamos en el Grand Line?—preguntó el peliverde, ignorando a sus demás hiperactivos compañeros, lo que le ganó un golpe de la navegante.

— ¡¿A quién crees que estás llamando bruja?!— Cualquier rastro de las anteriores lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos mientras se abalanzaba aterradoramente sobre Zoro, tras acabar con el peliverde exclamó— Esa isla se llama Loguetown. Oye, Luffy…

— Mmm — respondió el, todavía demasiado emocionado, capitán.

— Creo que es un lugar querrás ver —una sonrisa algo salvaje apareció en el rostro de Nami, Luffy ladeó la cabeza confundido y preguntó la razón. La mujer comenzó a explicar—.Se la conoce como la isla del principio y el fin, el lugar donde nació y murió el Rey Pirata, Gold Roger.

La vibra brillante en el aura de Luffy le dijo a Nami todo lo que necesitaba saber, su próximo destino sería Loguetown.

**_I_**

Caminando por uno de los muchos largos pasillos de la base revolucionaria de Báltigo el joven jefe estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Sabo había logrado escabullirse de sus compañeros, no fue fácil, pero finalmente estaba solo y aprovechó para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de los carteles de recompensa.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño. Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a esos dos piratas antes, no conocía más que lo dicho por los periódicos, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal.

La primera vez que vio el rostro del actual comandante de Barbablanca algo intenso abrumó a Sabo, pasó mucho tiempo mirando el rostro ajeno, pelo oscuro, pecas en el mismo, sonrisa astuta, el rubio temblaba al ver la cara del pirata, solo se detuvo cuando Koala le preguntó qué estaba mal.

Entonces Sabo tomó el cartel y lo escondió entre sus cosas, pero esos sentimientos de extraña añoranza y familiaridad no lo abandonaron por mucho tiempo. Solía mirar el cartel de tanto en tanto, nunca había sentido algo similar, hasta ese día.

La brillante sonrisa del pirata novato casi había derribado a Sabo. A diferencia del cartel de Ace, el de Luffy lo abrumó de otra manera, una especie de instinto protector se expandió por todo su cuerpo y de nuevo, no se detuvo hasta que sus nakamas le preguntaron si estaba bien.

No era normal, sentirse así no era normal.

_A lo mejor los conozco de antes_, pensó,_ quizás seamos familia, entonces, ¿mi nombre sería Portgas D. Sabo o Monkey D. Sabo?_ La simple idea le pareció ridícula y negó.

Siguió así durante mucho tiempo hasta que divisó a su jefe a la distancia. Sin dudar caminó hacia él.

— Dragon-san— exclamó una vez junto a él, iba a decir más cosas cuando de pronto vio algo que lo dejó mudo, el mismo cartel de recompensa que llevaba tanto tiempo dándole dolores de cabeza— Sombrero de Paja Luffy…—lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero fue totalmente claro para el mayor.

— Así es— y con una voz casi cariñosa, que cualquier otro día hubiera despertado mil preguntas en Sabo pero hoy el rubio estaba demasiado metido en su propia burbuja como para notarlo, dijo—, Sombrero de Paja Luffy, ¿cómo sabes de él, Sabo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que vi su cartel hoy.

— Es inusual que te intereses lo suficiente en alguien como para retener información irrelevante.

—No creo que sea irrelevante, es un pirata— _¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo defiendo? ¿Por qué me molesta que lo menosprecien?_ Por alguna razón se puso a la defensiva, su cuerpo se movía sin su autorización, indignado con alguien que había de alguna manera ofendido al pelinegro de brillante sonrisa, el mismo Sabo sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Dragon lo miró intensamente.

— Es verdad, es un pirata, pero sigue siendo un novato— _y solo un chico, apenas un niño_, pensó en su interior. El padre y el líder en guerra, era un conflicto con el cual Dragon llevaba lidiando toda su vida y sabía que sin importar nada, siempre lamentaría su decisión.

Siempre lamentaría haber renunciado a Luffy, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo mantenido a salvo.

— Aun así…—la réplica de Sabo lo trajo de nuevo al presente— ¡no se le puede menospreciar, nunca alguien en todo el East Blue tuvo una recompensa tan alta, al parecer la consiguió venciendo a un gyojin, peligroso debo decir y…!

— Parece que el chico te interesa bastante, Sabo.

El rubio enrojeció de vergüenza y quedó mudo. No podía explicarse qué tipo de locura lo había invadido para hablarle tan bruscamente a su jefe, Sabo era educado y Dragon-san era una de las personas que más respetaba en el mundo. Bajó la cabeza.

El líder revolucionario sonrió al verlo.

— Ven conmigo entonces.

— ¿Qué?—levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

— Iré a verlo justo ahora, ven conmigo Sabo, junto a Sombrero de Paja Luffy.


End file.
